Shizuo
First Name: Shizuo 'Last Name: ' "Hebi" (( not an actual last name)) 'IMVU Username:' ShizuoHebi 'Nickname(s):' 'DOB: ' 12/28 'Age:' 12 'Affiliation: ' Baragakure 'Shinobi Rank:' Genin 'Occupation: ' Ninja 'Personality & Behavior:' .' Shizuo's has always been a distant type of person never getting to close to someone. His actions are very strange and ominous most just ignore him. you will often find him talking to animals mostly snakes. Shizuo behavior and personality reflect that of someone who has been rejected , alone, and abandoned. Shizuo shoulders everything on himself never asking for help. besides his antisocial disorder Shizuo is a very intellectual person some say that is the reason he cannot form connections well. Shizuo gets much pleasure from beating someone up he loves to fight and has always had an interest with the darker things in life. 'Appearance: Stands at 5'0" tall, weighing in at approx. 120 lbs. Has Medium length black hair. Clothing includes all black shirt that has a hood that covers his face and edges are made with fur and black pants and tabi. Has slender almost feminine looking body and features. He is commonly mistaken for being a girl. He has scars on his arms from self inflicted wounds, he has a fairly built body with above average lean muscle. Alot of power packed in a small package. His eyes are pitch black with a few black marks just under each of his eyes and over the bridge of his nose.Shizuo typically looks to be carefree or unconcearned with others. He always wears a belt with a pouch of shurikens and explosive tags. He also wears a gord with special sand that he can manipulate during battle. 'Chakra Nature' Earth. 'Chakra Color: ' Black 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E * Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique - D rank * Earth Release- Sand Manipulation Technique - C rank 'Weapons Inventory:' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):8 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 9 § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): ''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Gourd full of black sand(16 piecies) 'Databook:' 'Allies:' Team Kyo 'Enemies: ' 'Background:' Abandoned from birth upon the steps of Baragakure. Shizuo has grown up all on his own. He has had a few caretakers looking out for him making sure he gets the food he needs but everything Shizuo has done by himself. He is constantly out in the woods training his speed and strength constantly working on the abilities he has learned throughout his years in the academy. Because training has become his most common pass time Shizuo graduated the academy with much ease scoring the highest on his taijustu abilities. Shizuo, never knowing his family origins, has been lost as a child who put all his time training and reading books learning all he could. His speed and intelligance are his best features. When it comes to fighting Shizuo acts much like a snake stalking his prey from the shadows and taking them on with full force and much cunning. Shizuo may only have just above average chakra reserves but his control of chakra makes every last bit count. There is much still unknown about Shizuo but with time his past will surely show.' ' 'Roleplay Library:' 'Approval:' Kid tested, Kyo approved.